Clearly
by Oceanwind
Summary: It wasn't the first time he saved her from Arlong. No back then it was just hope, back then it was him giving her hope that there could be more to her life than what she could have ever imagined. It took a long time. She couldn't exactly pin point an exact date to it. She couldn't really even give you an estimate. It was just one day she finally realized it LuNa Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: **I do not own One Piece. If I did the romance between Luffy and Nami wouldn't be implied but real!

**Clearly**

**Part I**

It wasn't the first time he saved her from Arlong. No back then it was just hope, back then it was him giving her hope that there could be more to her life than what she could have ever imagined. It took a long time. She couldn't exactly pin point an exact date to it. She couldn't really even give you an estimate. It was just one day she finally realized it and everything felt right.

She started putting him before _herself_. His goals, his ambitions_ before_ her safety is really what told her. And as much as Nami cared about her friends it was always known that she would run during a fight, or at least stick to the side lines or fight much _much_ weaker foes than what her friends did. And then one fight, she helped him get straight into the middle of it. He even asked why she didn't run and all she could ask back was, didn't he want to ring the bell?

She wanted him to exceed because he was the only one that could and she was the only one that could help him. That stupid wave runner required the skill that only she out of the crew possessed.

It wasn't right at that moment she knew she loved him. By then she just knew that he now took precedence over herself. She wasn't doing things solely for him, she was still thinking just about herself and what he had given her. What she could do with her new freedom. It was delicious being able to pursue her dreams while being surrounded by friends. It filled her heart with a happiness she hadn't known since she was a small child. She didn't want to give it up. She liked things just the way they were.

And then…

And then it happened. That day were Luffy wasn't enough to save her. Where everyone was too weak to be able to fight off an enemy and push forward. Scared and battered they were all separated. But it was enough. The tears she cried, the hopelessness she felt. She had to get stronger. It was enough to change her opinion and realize it wasn't just about her anymore. She knew it all along but she never thought she would have to get stronger. She had to help them, she had to protect them too. She couldn't just sit around and get a free ride, although she helped them navigate and got them places it didn't feel like enough.

She had to do more. She had to help Luffy.

And then Luffy's message, about waiting two years. It was then that she realized that she had it bad for the captain that had given her this freedom. She had the freedom to choose now, and she wanted to help him, it wasn't just about her anymore. It wasn't about keeping herself safe and out of harm's way, she had to help Luffy be the best he could be. It was such a strong feeling that shook her to her core, she wondered how the hell she had been able to ignore it all this time.

And then seeing him again. She wanted to badly to fling herself into his arms and hug him as tightly as she could and never let him go. She was scared that if she did hug him she would make a spectacle of herself. She got her hug, in private.

It was just before dinner as they ascended to Fishman Island. She pulled him aside just as the others started talking and catching up with each other. She knew he wanted to be in the midst of it but she couldn't wait. She had to hug him and she'd be damned if she did it in front of everyone else.

It surprised her that the second they were alone with each other it was Luffy that pulled her into a fierce hug. His warm arms held her to his chest and they both just stood there, wrapped in each other's limps and breathing in the familiar scent.

Luffy sighed contentedly before pulling away and smiling at her.

"You still smell like tangerines," he said grinning.

"You still smell like meat," she growled. Although half of his scent smelled like the ocean and his own musky scent, it was clear he had already munched down on meat recently. Still his scent was familiar and calming and she wanted so badly to pull him back into a hug, instead she just smiled at him.

"I guess some things never change," he said laughing as he went back out to the deck with everyone else.

"That's true," she muttered to herself as she watched him saunter up to Chopper and Usopp as they fussed over Franky talking like an idiot (robot). Still the smile that graced her lips was genuine. She might not be able to tell you exactly when, or even why but she could tell you that she was head over heels with that idiot captain and she wouldn't change it for the world.

A stolen hug in secret, that was enough for her and for him as well. They had their dreams to look forward to, and work for. They didn't need a romantic over the top relationship. She would be there once he became the pirate king. She knew he knew that. He was probably already expecting it.

She had a ridiculous amount of faith in him just like the rest of the crew did. Only she picked up on his subtle hints to her. His hat being left to her when she was feeling doubtful or when he promised he would take care of her. His strive to make sure no one made her frown, to make sure that she was having just as much fun as he was. How he would play poker games with her knowing he would come out in a heap of debt, or how he liked to share 'food' and drinks with her. How his innocent high fives of a goal accomplished had turned into long and meaningful hugs in private…

Things would progress however they did. She didn't care. She would be there for him, and clearly he would be there for her as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys. Just a quick little two-shot I was inspired to write. Next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm currently working on trying to develop an actual story plot for a LuNa fic. I love writting about their relationship but it is hard for me to make a STORY out of it. So I wrote this two-shot to hopefully get some of the blockage out of my system. I hope you all enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Clearly**

**Part II**

She is a good friend to him. A very good friend to him and he made a promise that he knew would commit him to her for the rest of his life. It was bound to happen, the feelings that arose, and he didn't regret it. He wasn't going to get married or anything but the promise he made, it was just as heavy of a commitment and he didn't mind. It was the same kind of promise that Ace made to him. It was a promise that took a lot of work, but couldn't always be guaranteed. He knew she would cry the moment he made his decision for them to take a two year break. He just hoped she would understand that she wouldn't come back to him angry and hit him. He would make sure it was worth it. He would make sure he was stronger so he could protect her no matter what. He would make sure to keep his promise for the rest of his days once they were reunited.

He just wanted her to smile, and he wanted to be around her. Everyone was always telling him how infectious his smile was but really no one ever stopped to look at Nami? Her smile could put the sun to shame on days she was feeling extra exuberant. Don't look at him that way. Just because everyone called him simple didn't mean he was. He could read, he could write and even if his vocabulary was more on the basic side he still knew a decent amount. Exuberant was an excellent word to describe Nami's smile. Besides what really matters are his friends, and Nami.

She's still a friend, she's one of his best friends, but there is something different about her. It isn't some stupid crap like she matters more than everyone else, no she doesn't, but it's just different. Like between siblings there was a deep unbreakable bond no matter how awful or different they are, that was how the rest of the crew was. But Nami wasn't exactly a sibling.

No, Nami was very different. Nami is… his? Yes, of course she is. She isn't property, not something he can just sell off or buy but she belongs to him. She belonged at his side, next to him, guiding him. Just like he belonged to her. He protected her, but he protected more than her. He protected her like a treasure, because well let's face it. She is one, to him at least.

He can't get enough of her. She's worse than a drug. Her smile, her fragrance, those long legs that seem to go on for days… He would have agreed with his crew when they first met that he was largely asexual but… he couldn't really describe it. He couldn't really put a time frame to it. Just all of a sudden he seemed to notice her.

Maybe it was in Alabasta when she flashed them all in that bathhouse with Vivi. He had gone with the rest of them because sneaking around seemed like a fun mini adventure in itself. Only he had gotten more than he bargained for. Seeing her like that? The memory alone was enough to make his cheeks turn red for a week straight. He just couldn't look at her the same. Well it was the same. She was still his Nami, he just felt different around her.

Things started to change. He couldn't keep giving her these innocent high fives. He couldn't keep letting her keep her distance. He had to be closer. He tried to be discreet, only he was sure he wasn't. In the sky he hugged her for the first time. The feeling of her in his arms. It only added to the sense of accomplishment that he felt after kicking that guy's ass. Letting his head sit her in lap as he struggled to recover and wait for the rest of them to fetch them? To this day he can't tell you how he managed to remain completely calm and not screw that up.

Two years without her? The only reason he kept on going was for her. He had lost his dream, and his confidence. He didn't care about it anymore. He just wanted to get stronger so he could protect her. He wanted to protect all of them. It wasn't until he knew for damn sure that they were all back together that his dream reared its head and he felt sure he could take on the world again. He kicked that stupid Pacifists ass with such ease it was laughable. No, nothing would stop him now.

That hug right before Fishman Island? He felt complete. He had to force himself to step away from her and talk about how she still smelled like tangerines. It was a scent that drove him crazy and he was worried that he would spend too much time in her arms. Not that he minded. Just with Sanji being some cracked out weirdo like he always was around girls and just being reunited with everyone he didn't feel like it was the proper time.

He wasn't sure when the proper time would ever be. He just knew that he could easily live the rest of his life with this type of stolen moment out of sight from everyone. He didn't care if the whole world knew. It was obvious; it was painfully obvious to everyone. She relied on him, and he on her. They didn't need some stupid long love proclamation because that wasn't them.

He just wanted to make sure she would be safe and sound. For the rest of his life, until his heart stopped beating he would make damn sure that was the case. Nami would never lose her smile. Never again would she be sad. It was a promise, a hard one but he would make sure it happened. Her heart beat was loud to his ears and he knew she felt the same with the way the blush clung to her cheeks. He had known for quite a while, and it just made it all easier for him. He was sure these feelings weren't something that could be broken with something as trivial as two years and he was right. They had grown a lot stronger. He had to rediscover her but she was still the same.

Getting to hold her close in a secret moment behind closed doors qualified him as a lover. He didn't care about the label. Because clearly it was just a label, what mattered to him was actually getting the moment with her and making sure she never lost her smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I know he is never going to read this but... I would like to dedicate this story to my other half. Words can never truly describe what we have (as stupid as it sounds... god you bring out the inner romantic in me). Happy Anniversary. It doesn't feel as long as it has been. Can't wait for many more to come. :).


End file.
